Le Soleil est vert
by Deus-Nihil
Summary: Shino Aburame, 10 ans, porte constamment des lunettes de soleil. Il subit les préjugés de ses camarades de classe alors qu'il les porte pour des raisons médicales : ses lunettes le protègent contre l'insupportable douleur que lui cause la lumière.


**Titre :** Le Soleil est vert

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Aucun.

**Rating :** -9 ans

**Résumé :** Shino Aburame, 10 ans, porte constamment des lunettes de soleil. Il subit les préjugés de ses camarades de classe alors qu'il les porte pour des raisons médicales : ses lunettes le protègent contre l'insupportable douleur que lui cause la lumière.

**Notes d'auteur :** J'ai voulu parler du problème des préjugés quant aux lunettes de soleil. Shino Aburame est le personnage parfait pour ça.  
Dans cette histoire, c'est donc un Shino Aburame âgé de dix ans qui parle. Et un enfant reste un enfant, même si il s'appelle Shino. Et donc, il s'exprime avec ses mots d'enfants, même si je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ça se voit beaucoup...

* * *

**Le Soleil est vert**

Cher quelqu'un qui trouvera peut-être cette lettre,

Il y a des gens qui voient le soleil bleu. La plupart disent le voir jaune ou blanc, mais certains disent le voir bleu. Je n'ai jamais entendu personne ayant une vue à priori "normale" dire voir le soleil vert. Pourtant, je le vois vert, et en dépit du fait de porter constamment des lunettes de soleil, ma vue est estimée comme étant "normale". Juste très sensible - sensible à la fois à la lumière et à la douleur.

Le clan Aburame est un clan très respecté, alors j'ai aussi droit au respect de mes pairs, sans vraiment le mériter par moi-même. Mais... les enfants sont mauvais entre eux. Futurs ninjas ou pas, ils sont moqueurs par désir d'attirer l'attention et/ou de pouvoir montrer leur soi-disant supériorité. J'ai été ri par ces enfant, par mes camarades, à cause de mes lunettes de soleil.

Ces lunettes, je les porte constamment. Comme tous les membres de mon clan... Nous ne faisons pas ça pour avoir l'air classe ou pour nous rendre intéressants, mais parce que la lumière nous blesse affreusement. Ceux qui se moquent de nous et/ou nous jugent ne comprennent pas ce que c'est que de craindre la lumière à un point où elle nous est douloureuse... Lorsque j'enlève mes lunettes et qu'il n'y a qu'un peu de lumière, j'ai mal : j'ai l'impression qu'on me plante des dizaines et des dizaines d'aiguilles dans les yeux, et alors, sans pouvoir les contrôler, mes yeux se mettent à pleurer. C'est un supplice dont je ne peux me plaindre, parce que les gens diraient simplement que j'exagère ou que je trouve juste une excuse pour me cacher derrière mes lunettes de soleil, mais... ces gens ne savent rien. Ils vivent dans leur confort et se permettent de juger tout ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ou qui ne leur ressemble simplement pas.

De plus, la lumière nous rend aussi myope. C'est humiliant, mais elle nous blesse tellement qu'on y voit flou et que notre champs de vision s'entache de petits points de couleurs et de flash lumineux. A cause de ça, sans lunettes, je ne pourrais même pas suivre les cours, à l'Académie, puisque je ne pourrais pas lire ce que le professeur écrit au tableau, d'où je suis : j'ai tendance à me retrouver seul au fond de la classe, parce que le calme dont je fais toujours preuve intrigue mes camarades et ne les incite pas à venir jouer avec moi. Ça ne me dérange pas, parce que j'ai d'autres amis : les insectes.

Je crois que le plus gros problème de notre clan est notre habitude à toujours porter des lunettes de soleil. A cause de ça, les gens en ont fait un symbole à notre place, et notre clan est certes connu comme le clan des manipulateurs d'insectes, mais nous sommes surtout connu pour porter constamment des lunettes de soleil. Dans un monde de ninjas, c'en en est presque risible. Mais je n'ai pas honte... Je suis juste gêné : je n'ai jamais demandé à devoir porter constamment des lunettes de soleil. Mais c'est soit ça, soit la douleur et la vue trouble. Et je ne veux surtout pas la douleur : sans lunettes, je serais quand même ri à cause de mes yeux qui pleureraient au moindre rayon de lumière. Je ne peux même pas lever les yeux du sol si je porte pas mes lunettes, tant la lumière me gêne.

De toute façon, qu'importe ce que j'en dis... Quand je serai plus âgé, je serai respecté par ceux qui se moquent aujourd'hui de moi. Je deviendrai fort. Et plus personne ne dira que je porte des lunettes de soleil pour des raisons psychologiques !

Parce que bon, sans ces lunettes, j'ai MAL, alors je les porte pour des raisons médicales ! Et je vis avec ma réalité ! Et ma réalité est que la lumière fait mal et que le soleil est vert, point !

Adieu, quelqu'un.

_Aburame Shino, 10 ans._

**P.S. :** Les gens qui croient savoir par leurs préjugés ne savent rien, en réalité ; et je crois même qu'ils sont idiots et incapables d'une quelconque réflexion intellectuelle leur permettant de développer une personnalité originale et leur étant propre. Autrement dit, je crois qu'ils ne valent pas ma considération ! Mais leurs préjugés me blessent quand même.

**P.S.2 :** Je ne suis pas normal? On m'a dit que je n'étais pas normal.

**P.S.3 :** En fait... de quelle couleur est le soleil, au final?

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes d'auteur : Hum... Il y a des fan-fictions que j'ai un peu l'impression d'écrire pour rien, alors si vous pouvez passer les lire et les commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous en serais reconnaissante. J'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant un bon bout de temps parce que je n'avais pas grand nombre de lecteurs, et parfois même aucun. Si personne ne commente ce que je fais et me dit ce qu'il en pense, je n'ai pas la motivation nécessaire pour continuer, je pense que beaucoup peuvent me comprendre. Donc, s'il-vous-plait, si vous n'avez rien à faire... pouvez-vous aller lire et commenter mes autres fan-fictions? Merci à ceux qui le feront !**


End file.
